The Siphon
by Den84
Summary: My own original creepypasta story about a man who hunts monsters from other such stories, told in first-person perspective through the eyes of the protagonist.
1. Chapter 0 - Prologue

DISCLAIMER: All characters appearing in this work are fictitious. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: a horizontal line indicates a scene change.

Chapter 0 - Prologue

* * *

The story you are about to read is not meant for the faint of heart. For it contains graphic descriptions of horrific feats of violence.

However, dear reader, do know that -even though I am not exactly like you in the physical, mental and emotional sense- my sense of morality forces me to protect you and the ones you love from... the ones that I hunt.

For I am the Siphon. A creature who was created by darkness, but walks in the light.  
I must note, however, that I have indeed been a lot more like you. But that lasted for only a brief period in my life.

During my hunts, I have sustained many attacks done to my physical body. However, though they have scarred me, my ability to feel physical pain has been lost by me years ago.

Besides, those scars are but a small price to pay for the unfortunates I got to save from the monstrousities that threatened their mortality and sanity. My right eye, however, was what really motivated me to carry on with the hunt.  
It made me feel like the deaths of my family was not enough for those monsters to fuel my thirst for vengeance. But no matter. My eyepatch has been a constant reminder of it ever since then. And the day I lost my eye has just made it more personal...

What exactly do I hunt, you wonder? I hunt the monsters that were created by the minds of people like yourself. Not werewolves, vampires or demons... Oh, no. These creatures have gained power far beyond them. This is because people like yourself continue to write, talk and read about them. These actions fuel those entities' power.  
People like yourself write stories about these entities. Those stories have gained the collective term of "Creepypasta".

I hunt them to quench my thirst for vengeance. And because not all people like you write, talk about or read these stories. Some don't even know they exist. In fact, dear reader, maybe you haven't written or even read such a story in your life.

And of course there are those who make beautiful pieces of art, more so music. I myself have found myself fond of the musical genre you call "heavy metal".

But I think it would be best to tell you my story from the beginning...


	2. Chapter 1 - Family

DISCLAIMER: All characters appearing in this work are fictitious. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: a horizontal line indicates a scene change.

Chapter 1 - Family

"Go to sleep for now, kid. When you see a bit more of the world, I'll be back to save you from it." are the words that still echo through my head. These... empty words. Spoken by that empty shell of a man...

Some may find it rather strange that I still remember those words. Because they were spoken to me when I was just a baby. But I remember them as if they were spoken to me an hour ago.

I can also remember the sound of blood squirting and bones crushing until with one final crunch, the screaming of my babysitter stopped. Naturally, these sounds made me cry.

"Quiet down, little guy... Or am I going to have to make you quiet?" the killer said to me as he got further away. That was the last I'd see from him for years...

* * *

I grew up like any normal kid. I went to school, had loving parents, and some fellow children had even accepted me as their friend, who remained as such during my years of elementary school.

However, during my first year in Junior High, I discovered that I was... different. I was not quite like the others. There was just something... strange about me...

I mean, I had absolutely no problem with absorbing the education taught during the classes... Even when they would have actually be meant for a University class. No, for some reason, I understood everything.

And this was not limited to theoretical classes, either. Physical education was no problem for me - even physical feats that the gym teacher himself couldn't do proved just a little challenge to me.

Because of these marvellous feats, the teachers decided to call upon the aid of high-ranking physicists, psychologists and psychiatrists to see what exactly made me do what I do.

But they couldn't find anything strange. As far as their professional opinions went, I was a normal teenage boy whose physical, mental and emotional fitness were at the peak of human perfection.

Unfortunately, my peers have quickly learned of this, and as such started to bully me. However, my psychological prowess was more than efficient to keep them at bay.

But there were times where that just wasn't enough, during which I had no choice but to rely on my physical prowess. This brought me into many brawls with my assailants... from which I always emerged victorious.

That was when they started to target other peers for their bullying... which was the last of their mistake, and the first of mine.

As soon as I saw my former bullies bothering the quiet and kindhearted Henry Winters, I immediately jumped at them, delivering punches that were both quick and heavy to their bodies...

Having delivered agonizing pain to them, I felt the hands of two adult males grabbing me from behind. I looked up to see the angry and disapproving faces of two teachers.

"We're disappointed in you, Vincent." one of the teachers said "You had no reason to perform your violent act."

"What?! Yes I did!" I protested "I wanted to protect Henry! Right, Henry?"

But the quiet boy gave no response - he was too terrified by my sudden violent act to even look around as he stared off into space...

"Right. Let's see what the Principal has to say about this!" The other teacher blared "Lars! You're coming with us, too!"

One of the bullies moaned and nodded, slowly getting back up again.

Lars Block... He was always the one calling the shots, and delivering them when he saw fit... Surely, the Principal would know this and punish him for what he did... Right?

* * *

Wrong.

The Principal was just as blind as the two teachers. He acted upon what I did. It did not matter what Lars and his friends were doing to Henry. All that he saw was that I attacked them.

"And that's why you're suspended until they're recovered to optimum health, mr Teller." the Principal said "Unless mr Block has a better alternative in mind."

"No." Lars said "Your suggestion is fine."

"Very well, then." the Principal continued "I'm sorry it had to come to this, Vincent. But then again, you have brought it upon yourself. And given your grades, I'm sure such a suspension would cause you no trouble. Your suspension starts immediately."

I growled at the Principal's words, but then sighed and nodded in acceptance - knowing there was no way out of it anyway.

I stood up and approached the door, ready to head back home as part of my suspension. I took one last look at the Principal, Lars and the two teachers, sighed one last time, and went back home.

* * *

After an hour or so, I arrived in the street of my parental home. However, what I saw was entirely out of the ordinary... Police cars and ambulances were parked in the curb, and two stretchers with large black bags were rolled into the ambulances.

'What's going on? What happened here?'

Several of those thoughts shot through my head. But of course I got no answer... until a Police Officer spotted me and approached me.

"Vincent Teller?" the Officer asked me. I nodded in reply. The Officer took off his hat "I'm sorry to say this, but... your parents have been murdered."

These words struck me with a terrible sadness. Tears started to form in my eyes, rolling down my cheeks.

"I... I have this envelope for you." the Officer stuttered, handing me an enveloped with just my name on it. "Oh, and sorry for your loss..."

Sorry for my loss?! I became an ORPHAN on that day! At the age of only 13!

Regardless, with a deep sigh, I took the letter and started to read it...

"Hello, kid

You still have not seen enough of this world. But they have.  
And you don't need them to see the world, now do you? So I saved them from it. It was fun, but I hope you'll entertain me more!

I'll see you soon!  
Jeff"

Jeff? Who is this Jeff? Jeff Losser? Nah, couldn't be him... he's still in school. Then who could this Jeff- wait a minute...

FLASHBACK  
"Go to sleep for now, kid. When you see a bit more of the world, I'll be back to save you from it."  
END FLASHBACK

Those words... They look a lot like the words in the letter... Could... Could this Jeff be... No. No, can't be! That Jeff had been dead for years!

Or was he?

"Do you have any place you can stay?" the Officer asked, interrupting my thoughts. I nodded to him, mentioning my Uncle and Aunt who lived just a couple miles from there.

"Do you want me to take you there, Vincent?" the Officer asked again. I nodded one more time, as the Officer took my hand to escort me to his vehicle.

* * *

"Where do your Uncle and Aunt live, Vincent?" the Officer asked, making eye contact with me via the rear-view mirror.

"Colonial." I sighed "23."

The Officer nodded, and started the car engines, still feeling pity for me. But I knew his profession forced him to remain objective. So I didn't blame him for not talking to me during the rest of the 10-minute trip.

* * *

"Thanks." I said, as the Officer nodded to me and I got out of the car. He stopped the engine and got out as well, escorting me to the front door. He rang the bell, and Uncle Bill answered.

The Officer took off his hat again, explaining the situation and offering his condoleances. Though naturally shocked by this news, Uncle Bill was more than happy to take me in.

He thanked the Officer, who gave me one last quick smile and got back into his car, starting the engines and driving off again.

"You must be terrified..." Uncle Bill said, lowering himself to my eye-level "Come on in. The kids have the day off from their school. Nick's out at a friend's place, though. But maybe you can join Alex in his game on his X-Box."

Alex. My favourite cousin in the whole world, and the eldest of my Uncle and Aunt's three kids. The middle kid was Nick - whom Alex became best friends with. The youngest was their sister Lucy.  
The siblings were 14, 12 and 10, respectively, and as close as can be. Of course the brothers were best friends, but Lucy still meant the world to them, and vice-versa.  
The fact that their personalities were vastly different from each other only added to that; Alex was usually calm and collected, and the most honest and serious of the three. Nick, on the other hand, was outgoing and active, and a real prankster with a heart of gold. Lucy's personality was an effective combination of these traits; calm as Alex, but as outgoing as Nick.

From that moment, however, they no longer felt like my cousins... but like my siblings.

Aunt Anne saw me walking in the living room door. Lucy was sitting at their dining table, reading a book. Alex was playing some obscure game on his console. He always had a fondness for things people didn't hear much about...

As I approached and hugged my cousins, Uncle Bill explained the situation to Aunt Anne, whose face showed clear hints of shock and awe. She then approached me.

"Would you like a cup of tea, Vincent?" she asked.

"Yes, please." I replied, sitting down next to Alex, who smiled and gave me his controller.

END OF THE FIRST CHAPTER


	3. Chapter 2 - Fear

Chapter 2 - Fear

DISCLAIMER: All characters appearing in this work are fictitious. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: a horizontal line indicates a scene change.

After the cup of tea I got from Aunt Anne and a nice dinner, I set down again with Alex to continue playing the game with him. Nick had of course already come back in time for the meal in the meantime.

"Awww, man!" Alex exclaimed "You beat my high score!"  
Overhearing their brother's words, neither Nick nor Lucy could help but snicker a bit. I smirked at him, restarting the game and handing him back the controller.

"I'm really tired, Aunt Anne..." I said, yawning "Do you have a bed set up for me?"

"Of course, dear." she replied, smiling "The guest room is yours for this night. Uncle Bill will install a bed for you in the brothers' room."

"What?!" Nick protested "But moooom! Alex and I don't have enough space in our room already!"

"Now, Nick! You listen to your mother!" Uncle Bill blared "Besides, there's another one who can decide about it." he referred to Alex, who just shrugged.

"I don't care." he replied, not looking up from his game "So long as I get my sleep."  
Yeah. There were three things dear to Alex: his family, his girlfriend Mary, and his sleep. Mess with any one of those, and he's impossibly cranky all day long.  
But besides that, he's a really friendly and calm guy. Friendliest guy I know to this day, even.

"Then it's settled." Aunt Anne said "Guest room tonight, boys' room from then."

I smiled at Aunt Anne, hugging her and the others. "Thanks!"

"Just don't get in the way of my sleep." Alex replied as one of his serious jokes.

"And my workouts." Nick added.

"Got it!" I exclaimed, quickly rushing to the guest room. Once I got on the bed... a sudden realization came to my mind. My parents... are dead. I may never be able to hug them again. I even missed them giving me a time-out. Yelling at me. At each other. I mean, we were a loving family, but we weren't perfect...  
And it was those imperfections that I really started to miss... And made me cry...

I heard a knock on the door. Startled, I looked into the direction of the knock, and asked "M-mom...?"

I heard a sigh and a giggle "Sorry Vinnie, it's just me."  
Vinnie... only one person referred to me by that affectionate nickname. The door went ajar to reveal the very sight I expected - my kind blonde-haired cousin Lucy "I heard you crying, on my way to bed... Wanna talk about it?"

"I... I don't know, Lulu." I replied, using my affectionate nickname for her "It's pretty heavy..."

"Did something happen to Uncle Marco and Aunt Cleo?"

I sighed deeply, extending my arm as an invitation for a hug. She smiled, and sat next to me on the bed "Your Uncle and Aunt... my parents... they're in Heaven now..."

"In Heaven?" she asked in reply "You mean, with Grandma?"

I nodded to my cousin, holding her more tightly as tears flowed down my cheeks again "Yeah... With Grandma..."

* * *

Lucy had already gone to her own bed as I woke up. I grunted a little, scratching myself and yawning as I approached the stairs.

I slowly set foot into the living room, where my relatives already sat down for breakfast.  
As always, Uncle Bill was eating a croissant and drinking coffee while reading the morning paper. Aunt Anne, Alex and Nick were also having some coffee, the boys having their way with the cinnamon buns. Lucy was drinking her usual green tea while eating a small club sandwich.  
The adults had already set a chair to the right of Alex, putting me between him and Lucy. Nick always sat on Alex' left, more so because Nick's a lefty.  
I smiled and went to sit down on my chair. "Good morning, everyone."

"Morning, Vincent." Uncle Bill said "Had a good sleep?"

"Sure." I replied nervously. I actually slept terribly, but didn't want to worry anyone.

"Coffee or tea?" Aunt Anne asked.

"I think I'll try some tea." I replied, as Alex handed me a cinnamon bun. Aunt Anne nodded, filling a mug for me.

"Mom told me what happened." Alex said "Sorry for your loss."

I shrugged, smiling sheepishly again "They're in Heaven now..." I said, still not wanting to confront the younger girl with the harsh truth of death. Alex nodded to me.

"Pfff... Cranky Lexy the suck-up." Nick said jokingly, to which his sister couldn't help but giggle "But yeah, I agree."

I sighed for a moment, then started my breakfast...

* * *

The kids already got brought to school by Uncle Bill. I was helping Aunt Anne cleaning the table.

After we were done, we sat down on the TV couch. Aunt Anne poured me another cup of tea, and asked me "So Vincent... are you able to tell me what happened? In your own words?"

I sighed "I guess... I got sent home from school, noticed those police cars on the curb, an Officer told me my parents... are..." I started to sob.

Aunt Anne put her hand on my shoulder, handing me a box of tissues and telling me "It's okay. You don't have to say... but you got sent home from school? Can you tell me why?"

"Lars was bullying Henry." I replied, staring at the floor "I was standing up for Henry, but the teachers wouldn't believe me..."

"I see." Aunt Anne replied "So they solved it by sending you home?"

"No, they suspended me." I sighed "I'm suspended until Lars and his friends have their wounds healed."

I knew my Aunt was trying to ignore those last words, but that was okay. She still smiled at me, telling me "Well, our word is golden. You can stay here as long as you like."

I smiled at my Aunt, hugging her and saying "Thank you..."

* * *

Several months passed after. My parents' burial service was beautifully done, and more than worthy of their memory.

Then it became August 24. My birthday.

The living room was decorated with balloons and corny stuffed animals. Well, some of them were corny... I could recognize others as those from Lucy's room.

In fact, that sweet little blonde girl was the first to approach me to wish me a "Happy birthday!" with a hug, followed by her brothers, Uncle Bill and Aunt Anne. I happily returned the hugs, laughing along with them as we sat down together near the TV.

"And here's our present!" Aunt Anne said, handing me a box in gift wrap. I took it, having a big cheesy smile on my face.

"Go on! Open it!" Uncle Bill said. I was more than eager to do so...  
I soon wish I wasn't, though...

I unwrapped my gift, and revealed a rectangular box. I took a good look at the box. It looked like a regular children's board game: little cartoon mice antics all over the place around the title "Rap Rat", and the retrospectively redundant text "For kids who just want to have fun!".  
My eyes went wide with joy, smiling at my Uncle and Aunt "Thank you!"

They smiled back at me.  
"You're welcome." Uncle Bill said "I bet you can't wait to start playing, huh?"

My cousins and I nodded frantically in reply, as Uncle Bill readied the coffee table for the game board. I opened the box to take out the instructions, but instead found a DVD.  
"Unc?" I asked. Uncle Bill looked at me holding the DVD, as I handed it over to him and he placed it in the DVD drive, as my cousins and I set up the board.

Annoyed as always by copyright warnings and stuff like that, Uncle Bill fastforwarded the DVD until he finally came across a static screen with "RAP RAT" displayed on it and some rap-like music playing in the background, while the rules were explained as well as instructions on how the game worked.

Then the awaited protagonist finally appeared on the screen - a puppet rat with an annoying voice and a misguided confidence in his own ability to rap, as well as his charisma - or more rather, lack thereof.  
But the creature actually didn't really resemble a rat; his ears were far too big, he had a mouth lined with two teeth, and the inside of the mouth looked almost swollen. The most striking part about the thing, though, was the eyes. They were large, glassy, and fish-like.

Rap Rat started to spew various bad words for another minute or two, making us miss the timing when the actual game began.

"Dammit!" Uncle Bill growled, forced to rewind the DVD.

As the DVD finally got rewinded to the start of the game, we started rolling that coloured die to the sound of Rap Rat telling us to say "cheese" over and over again.

* * *

When the game was won by Alex, he suggested to have another go. Uncle Bill restarted the DVD.

However, Alex said "Ah, leave it, dad. We know the rules and stuff already anyway."

Uncle Bill nodded, and pressed the Eject button on the remote. But instead of the DVD tray opening, Rap Rat shouted loudly, screaming and wailing, saying "WAIT YOUR TURN" in a demonic, low-pitched voice.  
In the background, we could hear the narrator saying "He's Rap Rat, and he's the boss" over and over again in an overly serious tone.

This terrified Lucy, who was shaking in place. Alex was also clearly scared, but Nick seemed more like he was annoyed, while I -admittedly- was terrified as well.

"What the hell is this?" Uncle Bill demanded, approaching the DVD player to turn it off. But the same thing happened again, but this time followed by a video.

The video was terrifying... Just terrifying.  
Images appeared quickly on the screen, as Rap Rat's expressionless eyes overcut them.

The images were the very things I was afraid of at the time:  
A person standing on a rooftop of a massive skyscraper, an extreme close-up of some insect or spider, a person drowning, and a person running from a pack of ravaging dogs.

The images made us scream with terror from the top of our lungs. But at that time, commanding yet comforting voices started to echo through my head.

"Bugs aren't scary!" one voice said "Humans are much more dangerous. They have many more deaths on their record than any common spider or insect. Besides, most bugs around here don't do anything bad, anyway."  
And with that, my fear of bugs was gone.

"Dogs are man's best friend!" the second voice said "It's the animal's master who's largely responsible for the dog's behaviour, but they're generally speaking actually good animals!"  
And with that, my fear of dogs was gone.

"Heights are only scary if you don't know what you're doing!" the third voice said "It's common sense to stay away from ledges and stuff, or to use safety equipment otherwise. Just use your head."  
And with that, my fear of heights was gone.

"People take swimming lessons in order to not drown." the fourth and final voice said "And learning to swim really isn't hard. And there's plenty of safety equipment to prevent drowning. So use some sense!"  
And with that, my fear of drowning was gone.

* * *

After the last voice faded from my mind, I saw them appear in the same succession on the screen again. But this time, they didn't scare me. Not anymore.

Then, Rap Rat showed up again, and began twisting and convulsing, thrusting his arms about.  
His body also began to look like real fur, while his face turned into a bristle of thorns with teeth.  
His eyes turned inwards and suddenly popped out again. Rap Rat's huge fish eyes were inside out, and were now staring right at me, watching my every move, my every expression.  
He grinned widely and gestured at me with a single, outstretched, inhuman hand.

END OF THE SECOND CHAPTER


	4. Chapter 3 - Fearless

Chapter 3 - Fearless

DISCLAIMER: All characters appearing in this work are fictitious. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: a horizontal line indicates a scene change.

* * *

I didn't know what came over me, but without thinking twice, I firmly grabbed the hand, crushing it with a great force as he screamed with agony and my face turned to the floor, my eyes remaining focussed on the rat. A wide grin formed on my face. This made the rat realize that something was... off. And I could read the same fear in his eyes that he made my family feel, who I told to "Leave. Now."

Uncle Bill first protested, because this was HIS house. But he soon complied when he saw the look in my eyes. A look that was solely determined to put an end to whatever this being that resembled a rat was.

"Y-you heard the guy." Uncle Bill stuttered, exiting the room with his family "We-we need to get out."

As soon as they left, my face shot upwards again, up toward the ceiling while my eyes never left focus on the rodent. With an almost psychotic chuckle, I told the rat to "Bring it on!"

At that moment, the rat materialized in the room. He was entirely three-dimensional now. This meant only one thing to me... I could hurt it. I could kill it.

Of course, the rat knew this as well, and took a quick sprint out of the living room and into the kitchen.

I laughed maniacally "Ohhh, so that's how it's gonna be, HUH?!"  
I then approached the 12-gauge double-barreled shotgun that Uncle Bill kept on display on a living room wall.

As I was loading the rifle, my Uncle rushed in, trying to stop me. I just gave him a quick angry glance...

"I thought I told you to LEAVE!" I snarled "I may not look it, but I'm on YOUR side! So GET OUT if you wanna stay alive!" I closed the barrels again as Uncle Bill ran back out the front door.

I approached the kitchen "No one will hurt anyone I hold dear any more..."

* * *

As soon as I set foot in the kitchen, my ears were greeted with the same low-pitched demonic voice saying "WAIT YOUR TURN!"

"It IS my turn!" I shouted, and Rap Rat appeared before me. Only this time, he was much larger. He was twice my Uncle's size "...oh, really? You really thought this could scare me?"

"I am APARAT!" he replied "Lord and master of all that is FEAR!"

"Yeah..." I sighed, pointing the barrels at him "...too bad for you I don't fear anything, huh?"

I was about to pull the trigger, but the shotgun got yanked right from my fingers. Nick took it from me, aimed and pulled the trigger.

An explosion followed, along with some smoke and a scream as Nick was sent backwards into the wall by the force of impact. Nick was hurt by the slam, but Rap Rat remained unharmed.

I stood over Nick, growling at him as I snatched the shotgun again "LEAVE!"

Nick nodded nervously, trying to run away... but got stopped by an enormous porcelain doll "N... n-no... No no NO!"

I glared into Nick's direction, noticing the doll. I stomped into its direction, grabbing a hammer from a chair to smash the doll with. "GO! NOW!"

As Nick finally went back outside, I returned my focus on the demonic rat "Hey, lord and master of all fear! Seems like your little puppet needs to pull itself together now, HUH?!"

I heard a loud and high-pitched shriek. I had no choice but to cover my ears, and got down on my knees. I then saw the image of the grown Rap Rat -or Aparat as he called himself- approaching me, one hand raised to deliver a punishing strike to me...

'No way.' I thought 'You won't get me THAT easily!'

I then raised the shotgun at him, ignoring the shriek that hurt my ears. Then I pulled the trigger...

"BANG!"

Another shriek followed, but this one was different. Like some animal was in extreme pain. The arm that Rap Rat held raised was shot clean off.

This made me stare at Rap Rat with a look of awe and amazement. Awe of what I've just done. I mean, not only did the impact force me back, I actually managed to hurt him, just like I thought!  
"Ohhh... this is gonna be GREAT!" I laughed maniacally, slowly approaching the shrieking rat as I dropped the shotgun and reached back for the hammer.

Now overcome with the same fear he made my family feel, Rap Rat cowered away from me. "Stay back! Stay back! STAY BACK!"

"Ohhhh... poor little rat..." I chuckled, amused in a very dark way by his cowering "Do you really think you would get away with your crime just like that? Tisk tisk tisk..."  
My face went from a psychotic grin to an angry determination, after which I rose the hammer and struck it against one of Rap Rat's knees... his following shriek of pain and terror amused me even more...  
"I will make you experience so much pain that you'll BEG me to KILL you!" I grinned again, after which voices went through my head again, all calling out to me to punish this demon "...oh... oh, Ratty-boy?"

"WHAT?!" Rap Rat yelled at me, demanding my reply.

"I can hear... people." I said, looking up toward the ceiling "...geez. How many people HAVE you victimized?!"

"What's it matter?!" Rap Rat shrieked in reply "They were nothing more than insolent mortals! They NEEDED to experience the FEAR they got for playing MY GAME!"

"Really now...?" I asked in reply "Because from what I hear... none of those people are actually bad persons... hmm.." I turned my gaze toward the Rat again "They all want me to make you pay... and payday is today."

Rap Rat gulped at those words, asking me "Who... who ARE you?!"

"My name is Vincent Teller." I replied, striking Rap Rat's remaining arm with the hammer, followed by another shriek of pain "Fourteen years old since today." I struck again, this time in the Rat's chest, and again followed by a shriek of his pain "Orphaned at the age of 13." the hammer struck his other knee, again his shriek filling the room "Orphaned, because... Jeff killed my parents."

As I rose my hammer to strike Rap Rat's skull, he told me to "STOP! PLEASE!" in his now-familiar demonic voice. I complied, still having the hammer up in the air as the Rat spoke up again "Jeff, you say? You mean... THE Jeff?"

"What do you mean?!" I demanded.

"Well, I know of this psychopath called Jeff the Killer." Rap Rat replied "If you give me your word to spare my life, I can tell you how you can get him."

These words only made me angrier, lowering the hammer with an even greater force than before. Upon impact with the skull, the hammer went right through the bone with a satisfying crack. Removing the hammer again, Rap Rat's brain was exposed.  
I quickly took one of the kitchen's knives, and thrust it through the demon's brain. With a couple more last shrieks and demonic shouts, Rap Rat finally exploded in a black light, after which there was no sign of him anymore.

I sighed for one last time, and said "...I don't deal with scum."

END OF THE THIRD CHAPTER


End file.
